Written in the Stars
by MeWantTitleMatch
Summary: *sequel to Break Down the Walls* Happily married and on top of the world with their careers, Wade Barrett and Ayden Lionheart decide it's time to start a family. But as much as they want to become parents, a child just doesn't seem to be written in the stars for them. Wade Barrett/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**As I started gathering ideas for a new story, the idea for a sequel to "Break Down the Walls" came to mind, so here it is! Don't worry; I will also be working on my new stuff as well :)**_

_**I would like to especially thank MorningRose'sSea47 for suggesting the creation of a sequel. **_

**Chapter 1**

"Here is your winner, CM Punk!" Lillian announced as the crowd exploded in applause. Punk got up as his theme music started to play and did his signature pose on the ropes before jumping to the apron and then down to the floor.

Backstage, Ayden Lionheart and Sheyanna Slaughter watched on the television in CM Punk's dressing room. The two had grown into close friends as they were currently involved in a feud for Sheyanna's Women's Championship. Also with them in the locker room were two of Sheyanna and Punk's children; their seven-year-old identical twins Emma and Olivia. Since the show was in Springfield, Illinois, Punk's sister Chaleen had driven their children from Chicago to come see them. Only Emma and Olivia had actually come to the arena however. The other two had decided to stay in the hotel room with Chaleen.

"Daddy won! Daddy won!" The girls chimed, watching the replay of Punk's Anaconda Vice. They proceeded to try and put each other into their father's signature submission move before Sheyanna quickly stopped them.

"They've done it before. Emma almost broke Olivia's wrist." Sheyanna sighed, sitting back on the bench with Ayden after she had separated the twins.

"Ouch." Ayden commented with a slight smirk, watching as the girls resumed their places in front of the television to finish watching the show. They looked so much like their parents; they had Sheyanna's impossibly straight brown hair and CM Punk's hazel eyes. They even made facial expressions reminiscent of Punk's. And not only did they look like their parents, they looked exactly like each other. "How do you and Punk tell them apart?"

"Oh, it gets easier after a while. When they were babies, we had some issues at first. But then their personalities starting coming out and we could tell that way. Emma is a lot more outspoken, much like Punk. Olivia is a little quieter, like me." Sheyanna pointed out.

Ayden nodded; she liked hearing Sheyanna talk about her kids. She was always so happy and so full of love. In fact, all of the superstar and diva parents were. Any time a show was done in, or nearby, someone's hometown, their spouse and children were always there. She met several of her friends' kids including Wynter's and Liberty's. In fact, since school was out for the summer, their kids were travelling with them on tour for a few weeks.

She and Wade had been married for a year now. Though as they always do, their on-screen romance fizzled and ended, their real-life love was going strong. Whenever they could, they always made some time for each other backstage and Ayden had long since stopped rooming with Chris. The only real kink in their marriage was the fact that Wade wanted a baby and she didn't quite fancy herself ready to be a mother yet. Ever the respectful husband, Wade didn't push the issue too far and they continued to use birth control. But Ayden had to admit, seeing all the happy parents was starting to take its toll on her reluctance.

"Sheyanna," Ayden started. "How did you and Punk decide when to have kids?"

Sheyanna turned toward the twins for a moment as if considering the question before answering her. "Well Punk and I were together for a couple of years before we even got married. We had talked about it, wishful thinking that young couples also do. But after we were married for a little while, it just felt like it was time. I can't really explain it other than you'll know when the time is right for you."

"Where are my little girls?" CM Punk called as he stepped into the locker room, showered and changed into one of his jiu-jitsu hoodies and some basketball shorts.

"Daddy!" Emma and Olivia exclaimed, running into Punk's arms. He scooped them up and they burst into giggles, hugging Punk for all they were worth. Punk came over and kissed Sheyanna on the cheek before getting down on the floor, play-wrestling with his daughters.

"Are you and Wade thinking about having a baby?" Sheyanna asked. She had a suggestive grin on her face.

Ayden shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Wade wants to have one, but I keep putting it off. I just don't know if I'm ready. I mean, I love playing with everyone's kids and all, but I don't think I'd have the motherly instinct."

"I didn't think I'd have it either, but you'd be surprised how it just manifests itself. And seriously, if Dean and Devyn can somehow manage to raise two children, I think you and Wade would be fine." Sheyanna commented.

"Oh, Wade would be a great father! You should see the way he is with some of the other superstars' kids. Wynter's sons absolutely love him!" Punk said from his position on the floor. Emma had put him in a little child's version of the single Boston Crab. He wasn't really in pain, but was selling the move to his girls.

"Thanks for your input, Punk." Sheyanna giggled, playfully thwacking him on the head before turning back to her friend. "Look, I'm not saying to go jump him and milk him dry right this second, but maybe you should think about it. Maybe it's time for you guys."

Ayden thought about Sheyanna's words the entire drive back to the hotel. Wade, used to her times of quiet contemplation, hadn't bothered her for conversation. He'd simply placed his hand over hers as he drove. She looked over at him; the love of her life. Only a year ago, she was fighting to simply be with him. Now here she was; married and on top of the world with her career. Everything was looking up. Maybe it _was_ time for them.

"Wade, I've been thinking about something…" Ayden started as she looked up from her place on the bed. She watched as he rid himself of his shirt, eyes following his well-defined arms and coming to rest on the scar that marred his back. As ugly as it looked, she'd discovered that the skin there was actually quite sensitive to the touch.

"About what, love?" Wade prompted, grabbing his pajama pants and slipping them on.

"Us." Suddenly nervous, Ayden sat up on the bed, twisting the hem of her nightgown in her fingers.

"Us?" Wade furrowed his brow before he joined her on the bed, pulling her close. "What's wrong, love? You know you can tell me anything."

"Well, I was talking to Sheyanna and Punk today…and I think it's time."

"Time?"

"Yes, Wade. I want to start trying." She looked up at him, a smile on her face. "I want to start a family with you."

_**If you haven't, don't forget to check out "Break Down the Walls"! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Okay, moment of truth! Keep your fingers crossed." Ayden babbled excitedly as she reached for the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter.

"I am, love. But would you care to actually give me the results?" Wade chuckled.

She glared at him playfully before taking a deep breath and looking at the test. It was negative. Frustrated, she chucked the test in the trash and sat on the edge of the tub.

"Baby?" Wade prompted.

"Negative…just like all the rest…" She felt herself tearing up.

Wade came over to her, kneeling down so he was eye level. "Ayden, it's okay. It's not the end of the world. We'll just keep trying."

"I just knew I was pregnant this time! I knew it…" She sobbed. She'd had all of the typical early pregnancy signs. She'd been waking up for almost two weeks with morning sickness; Wade had actually become accustomed to getting up at four in the morning to hold back her hair. She was tired and sore quite often, though she could attribute that to all the matches and promos she had been doing. She'd even had a disgusting craving for gummy worms and mayonnaise…and she hated both. She'd been positive that she was finally pregnant after months of trying.

"It'll happen, baby. I promise." He held her gently while she cried out her frustration on his chest. He spoke again when he felt she had calmed down. "Look, why don't you go down to the Starbuck's and get some hazelnut coffee? I know how much that cheers you up. I'll finish packing everything here and when you get back, we'll head to the arena." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said shakily.

"I'm guessing your adventures in baby making are going quite well." Devyn Page said as she sat down with her latte across from Ayden in the Starbuck's booth.

"What the hell are you talking about, Devyn?" Ayden asked, absently sipping her coffee. She really wasn't in the mood to play mind games with the rather eccentric daughter of Diamond Dallas Page.

Devyn shot her a sly grin, the look magnified by the curtain of blond-brown curls framing her face. "Oh Wade! That's it, right there! Harder! Harder!" She mockingly groaned, tossing her head from side to side dramatically.

Ayden, cheeks flaming, reached out and snagged a handful of Devyn's hair, effectively stopping her. "Ow, well you get the point. Dean and I actually had a bet on how long it would take for Wade to make you pass out. I won that, by the way."

"Of course you did…" Ayden muttered. "I'm surprised you and Dean were lucid enough to pay attention. Aren't you guys usually busy draining the mini bar?"

"Haha very funny." She took a sip of her latte. "And for your information, Dad called on Skype. We were talking to him and the babies."

Ayden perked up at hearing the word "babies". She'd almost forgotten that Dean and Devyn were parents, mostly because she couldn't see them as such. They behaved like drunken teenagers most of the time and it was hard to imagine them being responsible for two little lives. Nonetheless, Devyn was a mother and CPS hadn't been called on them yet, so she figured it wouldn't hurt to talk to her about it.

"Devyn, did you and Dean have any trouble conceiving when you wanted to have kids?" Ayden asked, looking into her nearly depleted coffee cup.

"Wanted? Please, we didn't plan Collin or Robyn. To be completely honest, they were drunken mishaps. We'd drank too much and forgot all about our birth control. Nine months later, out popped Collin. And then the same thing happened with Robyn two years later." Devyn saw the look of sadness on Ayden's face and put her hand on her arm sympathetically. "I'm guessing there's still no baby?"

"Nope…and this time I was sure too." For a brief moment, a pang of jealousy reared its ugly head. Devyn had gotten pregnant without so much as a second thought and here she was, trying to create a life with the man she loved and she couldn't catch a break. Life just wasn't fair. "But Wade says we'll just keep trying." She put on a smile.

"That's the spirit! It'll happen in due time." Devyn was visibly relieved at Ayden's change of expression. "So one more question."

"Shoot."

"Does it fit?"

"What?" Ayden nearly choked on her coffee.

"You know." Devyn waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Wade's dick. Does it fit?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

"A simple one." Devyn shrugged. "It's just that you're kind of small and he's a pretty big guy. I imagine it's like trying to shove a lead pipe into a Cheerio."

"Okay, you're out of your mind and this conversation is over." Ayden excused herself from the table and headed back to her room, dumping the empty cup in the trash along the way.

When she opened the door, she saw that the bags had been packed up for the most part. On the bed lay a set of clothes. Coming further into the room, she heard the sound of running water. She thought for a few moments before quickly stripping out of her clothes and padding into the bathroom. Sure enough, Wade was in the shower, humming one of his favorite songs.

She pulled back the curtain and stepped in behind him. Gently, she ran her fingers over his stab wound scar, pulling a small moan from him before he turned around.

"What are you doing, love?" He looked her up and down.

She smirked at him before leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Trying."

_**I just had to bring back Diamond Devyn Page. She's so fun to write! And also, I don't fancy myself good with lemons so I tend to just insinuate them, but if you would like to write a lemon for this (or any of my stories/pairings), let me know in a message. I'd love to read them! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm really loving my new laptop. It makes posting things so much easier!**_

**Chapter 3**

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" Sheyanna asked as she knocked lightly on the bathroom door in the locker room.

"Yeah, shouldn't you wait till you're back at the hotel with Wade?" Wynter added.

"Girls, I want to know right now! Why else would I have gone to Dr. Amman a pregnancy test? Besides, I'm sure Wade will understand." Ayden answered, tapping her feet nervously on the tile floor as she waited. She had her fingers crossed; she'd been having bouts of nausea again and she had gained a little weight around her stomach. She just knew this was it.

There was faint ding outside the door. "Time. Three minutes." Sheyanna called.

"Alright, let's see." Though she had done this process many times now, she still found herself incredibly nervous. Hesitantly she picked up the small test, looking down at the strip.

It was positive.

"Oh…oh my god!" Ayden sank down to her knees, tears of joy sliding down her cheeks. She stayed there for a moment, staring at the test as if she thought it was an illusion.

"Ayden? You okay in there?" Wynter's voice sounded far away even though she was right outside the door.

Ayden staggered to her feet and opened the door to her astonished friends. They looked at her expectantly and she could only nod. They immediately swarmed her, wrapping her in hugs and repeatedly saying "congratulations."

"Ooh, when are you going to tell Wade?" Sheyanna chimed. All semblance of the previously badass Sheyanna Slaughter had flown out the window.

"When are you going to tell Wade what?" Asked a familiar deep voice, laced in the accent Ayden loved.

"Oh, uh…" Ayden stuttered. She felt Wynter kick her lightly as if telling her to get on with it. "I-I'm pregnant!"

Wade stared down at her for a few seconds before a huge grin broke out on his face and he picked her up, spinning her around. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy!"

She smiled, resisting the bout of nausea his spinning was causing. "I am too, dear. Now please put me down. I'm pregnant!"

* * *

"Are you okay? Do you need anything? Hungry? Thirsty?" Wade rattled on as he settled Ayden in the hotel room bed. He flitted from spot to spot like a dragonfly.

"I'm fine, Wade." Ayden stretched out under the covers. "Although a hazelnut coffee would be nice."

"Absolutely not. You heard the doctor. No caffeine. It's bad enough you've been drinking almost three cups a day up until this point." Wade shot her a dirty look.

She waved a dismissive hand. "Hey, the baby likes hazelnut coffee. Just like her mom."

Wade sat next to her on the bed. "No, sweetheart. Caffeine isn't good for her."

Ayden smiled at Wade's concern, kissing him on the nose. In the two days since she'd found out she was pregnant, they'd managed to find a doctor and get a health assessment. She was actually about four months along and the doctor had been able to tell the couple that they were expecting a baby girl. He'd also told them that the physical stress of wrestling had blocked the release of hormones required to pop positive on a pregnancy test. It was sheer luck that she'd gotten a positive reading this time. Though Ayden was cleared to travel for a couple more months, she was to avoid strenuous activity and maintain a good diet. And Wade was intent on making sure she followed those directions exactly.

Wade placed a protective hand on her belly. "Don't worry, little one. Daddy will protect you…even if it's from Mommy."

* * *

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Wade Barrett?" Heath Slater asked as he sipped from a bottle of water backstage. He was leaning against a storage box, one that Justin Gabriel was sitting on.

"Yeah, you've been on your phone all night." Justin said from his perch. "What gives?"

"I'm just trying to make sure that Ayden eats her meals and takes her vitamins on time. And also that she doesn't do anything crazy. You guys know how she is." Wade sighed. "And her rock n roll cousin isn't exactly the best influence on her."

"It's just so weird seeing you all concerned and stuff, naw mean? It was already weird watching you get married." Heath and Justin shared a look.

Wade ran a hand through his hair before responding. "You don't understand. We've been trying to conceive for so long…and now that she's actually pregnant…I want to do everything right. She's carrying my child, my daughter."

"I understand, Wade." CM Punk said, putting his hand on Wade's shoulder. He looked at Justin and Heath, silently shooing them away. "How are you holding up?"'

"Pretty good, I suppose." He lifted himself up onto the box where Justin had been sitting. Punk followed suit and they proceeded to talk about their experiences.

* * *

"Wade?" Ayden called quietly from under the covers. She rested her arm on her stomach; it had gotten a little bigger over the last month.

He was by her side in an instant, concerned etched on his face. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Could you get me another pillow for my back? I feel like Abigail is kicking at my spine tonight."

"Of course." Wade went over to the top of the closet, pulling down one of the pillows. He came back over to her, carefully sitting her up and placing the pillow under her lower back. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Anything else I can get you?"

"You." She muttered sleepily.

Wade slid under the covers behind her, spooning up against her back. "I love you, Ayden." He draped a protective arm over her stomach, his hand resting on the swell. "And Daddy loves you, Abigail."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ayden awoke with a sudden sharp pain shooting up her spine. Thinking it was Abigail kicking her back again, she settled back into Wade's embrace, his light snoring lulling her back to sleep. Another sharp pain woke her right back up. She adjusted her position, moving the pillow to where it was hurting the most. Wade stirred in his sleep, but once he found his hold, his body relaxed again and the snoring resumed. Thinking the pain would go away after a few minutes, Ayden tried to relax, but the feeling only intensified.

Intent on getting some relief, she slipped from under Wade's arm and out of the bed. Wade stirred again but thankfully stayed asleep. Though he was usually a heavy sleeper, she was careful not to wake him as she made her way to the bathroom. She dug through her toiletries bag, looking for her one of her painkillers. She'd had enough back and shoulder injuries that she always kept some handy. Scanning the label, she found no risks to pregnant women and quickly downed a dose with some water.

The pills had no effect, however, and the shots of sharp pain soon became incessant cramping in her lower back and stomach. The cramps intensified to the point that she was gripping the edges of the counter just to stay upright.

"Wade!" she called, hoping he could hear her. She grabbed a towel off the rack, wiping the sweat off her face. And then she felt it. Something running down her leg. Hesitantly she reached down and her fingers came back red. "Wade!" She screamed again, terrified.

This time she was rewarded with a set of heavy footsteps and soon Wade appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. "Ayden! What's going on?"

She held up her bloody fingers, tears streaking down her face. "I'm bleeding! I think something's wrong with Abigail…"

Wade grabbed another one of the towels, handed it to her, and then scooped her up in his arms. "I'm taking you to the hospital right now."

By the time they'd reached the hospital and settled her into a bed, Ayden was in so much pain she could hardly think straight. Everything passed by her in a blur as the cramping continued and worsened. She was barely aware of the nurse asking her questions.

"There's a lot of blood. How far along are you?" The woman asked, placing her hand on her small baby bump.

"A little more than five months." Wade answered for Ayden, keeping his hand tight around hers. He could see how much pain she was in and wished he could do something, anything, to stop it.

The nurse quickly pulled out the ultrasound machine, moving the sensor over Ayden's stomach. Her brow furrowed. "There's no heartbeat."

That Ayden did hear. "W-what?"

"There's no heartbeat." The nurse repeated, moving the sensor around some more. "I can't find it."

Fresh tears stung her eyes. She started to sob when another scream tore through her. The coils of pain tightened again and this time came an urge to push. Just then the doctor walked in.

"What do we have?" He asked.

"Heavy bleeding and no heartbeat. Possible miscarriage." The woman said matter of factly. Ayden felt her heart drop at the word "miscarriage", but the urge to push cut those feelings short.

"Well let's take a look." The doctor looked under the sheet and an expression of surprise crossed his face. "Nurse, come here."

"What's going on?" Wade's hand tightened considerably.

"She's not having a miscarriage, she's in labor." The doctor answered. He looked up at Ayden. "You have to push. I know it hurts, but you have to do it."

Ayden looked over at Wade, but another urge to push came over her and this time she didn't fight it. A few more pushes and a baby's cry echoed through the room. The nurse clamped the chord and had Wade cut it. Then she took the baby away.

Ayden smiled briefly at knowing she'd brought Abigail into the world and then her vision faded to black.

* * *

_Abigail Mia Barrett. Born July Twenty-First at 3:47 am. 6 lbs 7 oz. Parents: Wade and Ayden Barrett._

Wade read the little tag on Abigail's wrist as he cuddled his newborn daughter. She was so tiny in his arms. After the nurses had taken her and done all of their tests, they'd determined that Abigail was almost full-term and perfectly healthy. Wade had been absolutely relieved; the fact that her pregnancy test had only read positive so late in the gestation meant that Ayden had been wrestling while pregnant. They also couldn't figure out how her first medical test had only come up as four months when in fact she had been at seven. But none of that mattered; Abigail was here and safe.

However, Ayden was not out of the dark just yet.

She had bled out quite a lot from the start of her labor to the delivery and the blood loss had caused her to pass out shortly after the birth. The nurses had ushered him out of the room and immediately prepped her for a blood transfusion.

So there he was, sitting in a private room with his daughter and unconscious wife, the only real sounds coming from Abigail's soft cooing and the rhythmic beeping of Ayden's heart monitor.

Abigail started to fuss and Wade fed her from the bottle that one of the nurses had prepared for him. Once she was sated and burped, he went over to Ayden and lightly stroked her hair the way she'd always liked it.

He positioned Abigail in his arm so she could see. "That's your mom, Abby." Abigail made another soft cooing sound.

Ayden stirred, opening one eye and then the other. A wry smirk crossed her features. "Good morning."

Wade chuckled, though the sound was tinged with relief. "Good morning, love."

She looked at the small baby in Wade's arms then held her hands out expectantly. Carefully he placed their daughter in her mother's arms. Abigail looked up at Ayden, showing her mossy green eyes, before cuddling into her. "She has your eyes, Wade."

Wade kissed her on the cheek, wrapping his arm around her and stroking Abigail's cheek with his index finger. He knew they would have to account for their absence and announce the birth, for right now they were content to simply bask in the glow of their little miracle.

_**Well that's the end of the sequel. As always, thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews! I may or may not make a little vignette that shows them as a family. Thanks so much for the support!**_

_**-Spence**_


End file.
